1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to an organic light emitting diode and an organic light emitting diode display. More particularly, embodiments relate generally to an organic light emitting diode having an organic emission layer positioned between two electrodes and an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image. Recently, an organic light emitting diode display has been drawing attention.
A conventional organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting diode for displaying an image by emitting light. The organic light emitting diode includes a first electrode, an organic emission layer, and a second electrode which are sequentially stacked.